Fire Elemental
The Fire Elemental is a foe in . It appears mostly around hot, fiery areas, such as Volcano Peak and Lava Cave. It is one of the five members of the Elementals enemy class. Appearance The Fire Elemental has scaly black skin, red eyes, and a short horn on its head. It has crimson armor on its torso, golden details on the edges of its arms, neck, and lower body, and a large golden sphere on its shoulder, marked with a strange red symbol. Its left arm ends in a triangular red energy blade, its right arm ends in a large cannon, and white-orange energy pours from its back (resembling some sort of rocket engine). Overview Epic Battle Fantasy 3 The EBF3 iteration of the Fire Elemental utilizes many multi-hit attacks, which are further extended on Epic difficulty. It can also inflict some debuffs, a player and heal -absorbing foes with Hot Ash; all of that can be blocked by ing or Berserking the foe. It has only one non-Fire attack, so planning out gear is easy. Fire Elemental is one of the very few foes that resist the element; either way, and attacks such as Iceberg, Iceshard and Shockwave will make short work of it. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 In EBF4, the Fire Elemental has a slightly more concise movepool made out of nothing but fire. It has much less multi-hit attacks, its resistance became a weakness, its attacks no longer debuff players and it cannot heal itself and allies anymore; in return, it now has higher Berserk strength, can inflict and (both with fairly low chance), and resists . Due to the additional weakness and more Wind and skills available to players in this game, you have a broader choice of what to kill the foe with. Cloudburst can be occasionally used to heal burns and the Berserk status. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 3 and magic. |HP = 380 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4 |Exp = 70 |AP = 9 |Gold = 55 |fire = 200% |ice = -80% |water = -120% |wind = -80% |earth = 70% |bomb = 70% |syphon = 40% |berserk = -100% |stun = 40% |item1name = Magmaball |item1chance = 80% |item2name = Dragon Scales |item2chance = 60% |item3name = Ruby |item3chance = 20% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 attacks. |HP = 330 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 3.8 |Exp = 62 |AP = 8 |SP = 8 |Gold = 70 |Hit2HP = 30 |fire = 200% |ice = -60% |earth = -60% |bomb = 100% |wind = -60% |water = -80% |stun = 50% |freeze = 100% |syphon = 50% |wet = 50% |death = 50% |item1name = Magma Sample |item1chance = 50% |item2name = Dragon Scales |item2chance = 50% |item3name = Ruby |item3chance = 10% |item4name = Gunpowder |item4chance = 30% |item5name = Cake |item5chance = 1% |item6name = Chilli Sauce |item6chance = 1% }} Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 3 and . |Attack3 = Glowing Blade |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 70 |Type3 = Physical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Fire |StatusChance3 = 100% |StatusStrength3 = 30% |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 130% |Crit3 = 30% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Blasts |Target4 = Random |Power4 = 70/4 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Bomb |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Notes4 = When self-initiated on Epic difficulty, attacks 12 times, each with 17.5 power as usual, raising total power to 210. When initiated by Double Slash, attacks 4 times, independent of difficulty. |Attack5 = Dragon Flame |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 70 |Type5 = Physical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Fire |StatusChance5 = 50% |StatusStrength5 = 1x |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 110% |Crit5 = 20% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B |Attack6 = Hot Ash |Target6 = Everyone |Power6 = 30/3 |Type6 = Magical |Element%6 = 100% |Element6 = Fire |StatusChance6 = 20% |StatusStrength6 = 15% |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 200% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Syphon6 = B |Berserk6 = B |Notes6 = Allies will only be hit for 15/3 power and won't ever have their Magic Defence debuffed. }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = U |Berserk2 = U |Attack3 = Flame Shots |Target3 = Random |Power3 = 80/4 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 75% |Element3 = Fire |StatusChance3 = 30% |StatusStrength3 = 1x |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = U |Notes3 = On Hard and Epic difficulties, attacks 6 times, each with 20 power as usual, raising total power to 120. |Attack4 = Eruption |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 65 |Type4 = Physical |Element%4 = 50% |Element4 = Fire |StatusChance4 = 30% |StatusStrength4 = 2x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Attack5 = Hellfire |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 45 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Fire |StatusChance5 = 50% |StatusStrength5 = 3x |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Berserked → Double Slash; * Syphoned → Multi-Stab; * Otherwise → Multi-Slab (1/6), Double Slash (1/6), Glowing Blade (1/6), Blasts (1/6), Dragon Flame (1/6), Hot Ash (1/6). Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Double Slash (1/3), Glowing Blade (1/3), Flame Shots (1/3); * Otherwise → Double Slash (1/5), Glowing Blade (1/5), Flame Shots (1/5), Eruption (1/5), Hellfire (1/5). Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes